Paula
Paula Jones is one of the protagonists of the SNES video game Earthbound, and the only female of the bunch which also includes Ness, Poo, and Jeff Andonuts. She is known as an eleven-year-old (thirteen-year-old in the USA version) PSI master who uses her abilities for offensive purposes, and apparently cannot perform healing PSI. Like the other party members, she can use slingshots and yo-yos, but her primary weapons are frying pans. In EarthBound Paula will join Ness once he saves her from the Happy Happy Cult, a cult lead by Mr. Carpainter, who was planning to use her as a human sacrifice. When Ness first sees Paula in a hidden cell, he can't free her without a key. Paula helps Ness defeat Carpainter with the aid of a Franklin Badge, a device able to shield the wearer from lightning, as Carpainter is known to control lightning, helped by the Evil Mani Mani statue. Later on in the game she'll be kidnapped by the Department Store Spook in Fourside, where the rest of the team members must go off and save her. They must defeat the alien and then travel to the surreal world Moonside in order to defeat the Mani Mani statue, which was controlling the mayor Geldegarde Monotoli. Once it is destroyed, the mayor frees Paula. During the final fight with Giygas, Paula is instrumental in defeating him. Giygas's third form is invulnerable to attacks. Paula's Pray command, however, calls on friends and family the party has met throughout the game. The combined emotions of the humans of the Earth defeats Giygas. Paula is the first character who joins Ness. She has low stats defensively and offensively, and is usually defeated more easily than other characters. However, she has powerful offensive PSI attacks and a high max PP, which balances her out. Paula's special ability is to Pray, which will send off a random effect that can drastically save or hurt your team members. The different effects of Pray include from low to complete healing of allies, PP healing to the entire party, making everyone in the field feel strange, putting everyone to sleep, decreasing the defensive stat of everyone, little damage to one enemy, or even reviving all enemies and allies who have been knocked out with full health. Towards the end of the game, many characters consider Paula to be Ness's girlfriend. This is more enforced if the player decides to take Paula to his house, rather than her own, which triggers a non canonical alternate ending. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Ness is a playable character, and knows PK Fire, PK Thunder and PSI Magnet, moves learned only by Paula. It is said she taught Ness those moves, but that information is not canon to the EarthBound series. In addition, Paula appears as a trophy in Melee and as a sticker in Brawl. Trophy description "Paula is a PSI master who used her incredible psychic abilities to call Ness from afar. Ness rescued Paula from the blue-stained clutches of the Happy Happyist cult, and she became integral to his EarthBound adventure. Originally, Ness didn't know either PK Thunder or PK Fire, so Paula probably taught him these techniques." Category:EarthBound characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Females Category:EarthBound series characters Category:EarthBound series Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits